


Cruel Intentions - Chad/Patrick Fic

by FanficbyLee



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficbyLee/pseuds/FanficbyLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set during "Afterbirth".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cruel Intentions - Chad/Patrick Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Set during "Afterbirth".

Character: Chad/Patrick with appearances of Tate, Hayden and the Harmons  
Genre: Slash  
Author: [](http://sylar.livejournal.com/profile)[**sylar**](http://sylar.livejournal.com/)  
Fandom: American Horror Story  
Word count: 1900ish  
Rating: R  
Notes: Set during "Afterbirth".

  
We watched from the shadows as the Harmons and Moira decorated their Christmas tree. I wanted to joke about how pathetic it was, even if I thought the ornaments that Moira had dug up were beautiful, but I just wasn’t in the mood. Besides Ben really did a good job, and the tree was actually pretty. It made me jealous.

We’d only had one Christmas in this house, and it had been beautiful, even if the living room had been full of supplies for restoring the house. Our tree had been gorgeous, Neiman Marcus would have been jealous, and I loved decorating with Pat helping me to make our house our home. But that didn’t last nearly long enough. I lost him. The house took him from me.

Patrick was hovering nearby. Apparently my finding out the truth about how he feels about me – or doesn’t – made me ever so much more interesting to him. He shifted and I felt the back of his hand brush against my thigh. For a second I nearly batted it away, since I want nothing to do with him, but that would be paying him too much attention. And I have no intention of giving him a single scrap of it. God knows I can hold a grudge.

“We should join them. You can tell them you’re sorry.” My spine stiffened as he spoke.

“I can apologize? Me?” This time I turned, my lips drawn back from my teeth in a mean snarl. “For what?”

“You were going to kidnap her babies, Chad.” Patrick looked down his nose at me. “Did you forget that part?”

“That was a flight of fancy and nothing more. I didn’t do anything about it.”

“You decorated the nursery.”

“We!” I snapped. “We decorated the nursery. You were in favor of the plan if I recall. You didn’t change your mind until I found out the truth about you.” I took a careful step back from him and snapped. “I do not want to fight about it again. It’s enough that we’re trapped in this goddamn house, but I do not intend to spend eternity being reminded that you’re not only physically unfaithful.”

“This is not my fault!” He came at me, casting a sideways glance at Hayden and Tate who were watching the Harmon Family Christmas Special through the glass doors like a couple of unwanted pound puppies.

“Isn’t it?” I got in his face, curling my fingers into the fabric of his shirt. “Tell me, Pat. Is that where you went on Halloween when you managed to get away from me? Did you scamper off to see the man you love?”

“Look.” Patrick shoved me, forcing me to let go of his shirt, as he backed me into the corner literally. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry you found out like that. I was trying to fix things between us.”

“I’m sure you were.” My reply is dripping with venom. “You’re not sorry you cheated on me. You’re not sorry you fell in love with someone else. You’re not sorry you’re stuck with me. You’re sorry that I know about it, which is just how cheating jackasses like you are. Ben went back to Boston and knocked Hayden up. You went off and fell in love, and I’d have never known about it if Tate hadn’t pushed your buttons.”

Patrick’s lips were twisted into a sneer of his own, and his forehead was creased. Fingers clenched into fists as he turned his gaze from me over to the poster child for serial killers anonymous. “Tate caused all of this.”

“Did he really?” I cocked my head, crossing my legs at the ankle while still being held against the wall. “We hated each other. I wanted to try to fix things, but you’d already moved on. That’s hardly his fault. It’s yours.”

“Maybe it is my fault, but it’s his fault we’re stuck here. I don’t know, Chad. Maybe we’d have worked things out. I mean…we might have split up, but we could have been friends. I… Does any of that matter?”

“Yes, it matters, Pat. God knows we’ve got time to figure this all out.” Time didn’t seem to pass for us unless we were active. I didn’t know how to explain it or if I understood it, but we were mired in mud, trapped in amber as it were. Unless we paid attention to the goings on around us, we stayed just as we were. It was probably why Moira looked old. She was always involved with the breathers.

“We were doing better before the baby thing.” He raked his fingers through this thick blond hair, and god I wished it was my fingers doing that. I wanted to wrap my legs over his shoulders while he fucked my brains out, but I wasn’t about to admit that either.

“We were.” I shoved past him, hitting him with my shoulder hard enough to make him grunt, because I needed some space between us before I gave in and tried to fix our relationship. I hated that I missed him. Any progress we’d made after Halloween had been obliterated when I’d learned the truth. “But that’s over, and as for Tate…” I watched as he mooned over Violet who hadn’t cast him a single look in a very long time. “I think we should make that little prick pay for what he cost us.”

I might have cost him Violet when I told her what Tate had done to her mother, but that would never be enough misery. Before we’d moved into the Murder House, I’d researched it online. I knew about the murders. I knew about the Westfield Massacre, but I didn’t think I had anything to be afraid of. In fact I used the information to get a better deal on the house. It was a stupid thing to do, but who in their right mind would believe that the place could actually be evil and cause so much harm?

“Tate needs to pay for what he’s done to a lot of people not just you and me.” I glanced over my shoulder at Patrick and locked eyes with him. “Are you man enough to help me with that, Pat? I know you beat the shit out of him, but I want to do something better than that. We can’t permanently hurt his body, but we can break his spirit.”

“What did you have in mind?” Pat stepped over to me, and I could tell that I’d caught his interest. I might be a bitch, but Pat is a bastard. He loves payback even more than I do. “Please tell it’s not to kill Constance on the property, so she can haunt him.”

“God no!” I chuckled and licked my lip as I started walking toward the kitchen. “Let’s get a bottle of wine. We can drink while we plot.”

Thankfully there were a few bottles of wine in the back of the pantry leftover from when we owned the house. Somehow no one had found my special stash, but unless I managed to lift someone’s credit card to order from BevMo.com we’d be out of alcohol soon. That was not something I wanted to think about living with Patrick. He’d drive St. Peter to drink.

“You should make nice with Ben,” I told Patrick while we sipped our wine, and watched the Harmons bond. They were so happy that it made me want to puke. How dare they find happiness in this house when I couldn’t. “I’m sure you have so much to talk about. You can compare notes on fucking around on your significant other.”

“Why don’t you talk to him about pulling that stick out of your ass,” he said with a big smile. “Oh that’s right. If it weren’t for that, you’d never have anything up there.”

“I hate you.”

“Good. I hate you too. Now why don’t you stop giving me shit, and figure out what we’re going to do to make Tate suffer?” Patrick leaned his shoulder against the wall and chewed at the inner corner of his lip while he watched Tate and Hayden.

“I have an idea.” It was a cruel idea, and Violet would probably get hurt. But she had her family to cling to. She’d get over it. “I think Uncle Chad will convince her to give Tate another chance. I can say how I learned to forgive you, and her mother forgave her father…yada, yada… That way Tate will be thankful, and when we take Violet away from him it’ll hurt even more.”

“She’s a nice kid, Chad. Do we really need to mind fuck her too?”

“Violet’s not stupid. She’s just young and for some reason capable of having a positive attitude. Makes you wonder where that attitude was when she ate all those pills, doesn’t it?” I took a long drink of my wine. I shouldn’t be too hard on Violet. I do like the kid. She deserved better than what she got in this house the same as Vivien and I did. We never hurt anyone or betrayed anyone. “I like subtle plans. It was probably all those years watching soap operas with my mother. Revenge should take time.”

“To bad they scared off that other family. The kid with the skateboard would have been a nice match with her, and it’d drive Tate nuts.” Patrick was right, making Tate jealous would be fun, but it’d take too long.

“And we’d have to kill someone to make it last,” I added. Neither of us was willing to cross that line.

“Why don’t we grab him and do to him what he did to us? It’s simple but sometimes simple is the best plan. I say we get the fireplace poker, and we do unto others. It’s not as if we’ll go to Hell for it. We’re already here.”

“Because, it won’t last, and Violet will feel sorry for him. We don’t want to be made the bad guys.” I let out a sigh and actually smiled at Pat. “Looks like we can get along if we need to. The one thing we don’t want is her to feel sorry for him. If we hurt him now while she’s still disgusted with him...”

“It could backfire, and she could still decide he’s the victim.”

“I’m aware. If that happens, we’ll just have to make a goddamn PowerPoint showing all his evil deeds to get it through her skull. We can share it with Ben and Vivien too. We should bond with them. I do like Viv even if she is an idiot about gardening. You can’t keep away bugs with garlic and crosses.”

“That can be another part of the plan, Chad.” Patrick shifted, resting his shoulder against mine. “We get in tight with them. We shove him further out. You and me, we can’t keep to ourselves all the time. Maybe Ben’d help us with Tate?”

“I bet he would.” That brought a big smile to my face. Standing on my toes I kissed Patrick on the corner of the mouth. “Let’s go make nice. We can have a family Christmas, and those two can watch from the shadows. I can offer to cook a big dinner, and we can invite some of the others.” 


End file.
